


This Won't Do

by Bleumoo



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleumoo/pseuds/Bleumoo
Summary: (imported from ff.net; written when coven originally aired) Cordelia's reflections on Misty Day. Prompt fulfillment.





	This Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Looking back on it, I can see how I have improved.

A/N: At the encouragement of some of my Tumblr followers, as well as the absolute dearth of Foxxay fan fiction, I've decided to try my hand at writing. This is my first foray into the world of writing, so review away and let me know what you think. Thanks, and enjoy!

She awoke with a start, her sheets tangled and her cheeks a light shade of pink.

This would not do. Not at all.

Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily.

Things had changed, that was for sure.

First there was her mother, who had been slinking around New Orleans doing god knows what and occasionally coming home to rant about Cordelia's inability to be a proper headmistress. Then there were the girls who seemed bound and determined to give her an aneurysm with their combined antics. Then there was Misty Day.

Misty Day, with her shawls and her twirling, with her insatiable appetite for whatever Cordelia was willing to share with her. It was refreshing to have a student who wanted to learn; a woman after her own heart that was just at home in the greenhouse as she was.

Misty Day, with her eyes that followed Cordelia's every move and hung on to her every word. With her endless Stevie knowledge and her adept hands that would occasionally graze Cordelia's own.

Cordeila was not a tactile person by any means. Perhaps being the only child of the often absent Supreme left her lacking in the desire for overt displays of affection.

Suddenly with Misty around, it was different. She found herself looking forward to the way Misty's soft hands would grab onto Cordelia's own and twirl her while they laughed when they accomplished something together. She often would stand a little too close for a little too long, hoping that Misty would sweep her up in one of her impromptu hugs. Though she would never admit it, she began to enjoy the way the swamp witch would touch Cordelia so much, and so often.

She began to crave Misty's hands on her, whether it was a brush of fingertips in handing off a particularly volatile potion or a gentle clasp of their hands when Misty drew her close, her eyes shining with mirth, and stated "We make a great team."

They did make a great team, that much was true. They had an undeniable chemistry and every minute that Cordelia spent with her left her wanting more. Cordelia was unaccustomed to feeling so drawn to another person, but it was not an unpleasant feeling.

Nor was it particularly unpleasant, if she was to be completely honest with herself, to dream of Misty's hands doing more than lightly touching her in passing. Of Mistydrawing her ever closer, whispering "There are so many things I can learn from you, Miss Cordelia.", as she reaches up to cup Cordelia's cheek, her eyes darting to Cordelia's lips as the gap between them disappears and their lips touch. And then…

Cordelia shook her head to clear the vestiges of her dream from her mind; this was ridiculous. She had more to be concerned about than what Misty's lips would feel like.

Hearing a crash and an exclaimed expletive from downstairs, she groaned and drug herself out of the bed.

This would not do, not at all.


End file.
